


write, right now

by nnmykznrious



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Drunk confessions, M/M, drunk!jaebum, hinted yugbam, markjinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnmykznrious/pseuds/nnmykznrious
Summary: jaebum gets drunk and decides it the best time to confess.





	write, right now

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the song page and how it came to be. the title has nothing to do with the story (took the title from the lyrics of page)

everyone had way too many drinks that night that bambam had to go early since he can't take anymore, yugyeom then volunteers to take the latter home saying he's sober enough to do so. the older ones let them, bidding goodbyes and take care. 

with the younger ones leaving, their table feels a bit empty. the spot bambam sat on--in between jackson and mark--is now occupied by a drunk and clingy jinyoung. it's been a while since the three of them have seen each other and it shows just how much they missed each other. 

opposite the trio is a slightly drunk jaebum and a heavyweight youngjae who's fondly watching as jinyoung and jackson's foreheads meet and jinyoung chuckling a bit while jackson stares lovingly at jinyoung, mark on the other hand silently watches in enjoyment as the scene in front of him unfolds. it's no secret how these three feel for each other, others might see it weird or impossible but it's not like they can stop their feelings for one another. 

jackson works overseas a lot due to his company's demands, the time in which the three of them gets to be together is limited. today is made possible since jackson is given time off from his company following the success of his latest product. if only he can bring those two along everywhere, he would. he financially could afford to take the three of them anywhere but he can't. since jinyoung is working on getting his master's degree on psychology that's why the three of them decide on this kind of set-up. mark and jinyoung stay together until finishes his degree, until then jackson will keep on working and will eventually visit when he has time, like right now. 

a nudge on his elbow takes youngjae back from his trance, he almost forgets that jaebum is beside him since he's been dead quiet for a while now. 

"you sobered up now?" youngjae asks the older to which he answers with a careless nod. 

"just tell me when you're good to go home," youngjae offers. it has always been like this when they go out to drink. yugyeom is in charge of bambam and vice versa, then the trio then youngjae and jaebum. however in youngjae and jaebum's case it's always jaebum who gets drunk to the point that he can't be left alone. luckily youngjae can take his drinks well so it has always been him taking a drunk jaebum home. 

jaebum shuffles through his bag in a sloppy manner before taking out his journal. 

"youngjae," he says to catch the younger's attention from the trio opposite them. youngjae looks at the older and notices the journal on his hand. "why?" 

"look here," jaebum says as he turns the pages of his journal trying to find something. 

youngjae closes the gap between them by leaning toward the older to have a closer look at the journal. "what about it?" he asks. 

"there's this page that has your name on it," jaebum says. youngjae leans a bit more before seeing his name repeatedly written on the journal.

youngjae's heart skips a beat, he leans back on clutching his chest as if to calm his heart. "you're still drunk, you don't know what you're doing," youngjae says to jaebum but it seems like he's trying to convince himself to keep his hopes low.

"i know what i'm doing, i just don't have control over it. you see youngjae, i like you a lot and have been ever since. in fact i have written your name so much, i almost thought it was mine. i really like you to be mine, i have been wanting to confess but you're way too good for me, you don't deserve someone like me. i'll gladly accept your rejection, but no hard feelings okay? i swear i'll be okay, let's remain as friends okay?"

with the suddenness of the situation youngjae is unable to form his words, meanwhile jaebum is just staring at him. he's probably too drunk to realize how long he's been staring at the younger before he starts talking. 

"i don't want to be friends," is all youngjae says. he fidgets with his hands and avoids looking at the older. he can't bare to look at him right now. 

silence eats up the space between them for a while before jaebum answers. 

"it's okay bro, i respect your decision. i just had to let my feelings out. maybe it's time for me to move on," jaebum says and youngjae might be imagining things but he hears a sniff from the older. curious, youngjae looks up to face a crying jaebum. he's crying behind his tears. youngjae's heart breaks. 

"i don't want that too," youngjae says looking down at his fingers. 

jaebum doesn't seem to understand what youngjae is saying, so he just stares. "uhm, what do you want?" jaebum asks unsure whether he's asking the right question. 

youngjae meets jaebum's eyes, mirroring the teary look the older has. "i want you," he says as his tears fall too overwhelmed with everything that's happening right now not even noticing that the trio has already left ages ago. 

"i want you too jaebum," youngjae says, wiping his tears with the back of his hand like a child. jaebum stares at him as he does, his brain belatedly processing what happened. 

youngjae laughs when he sees the older staring like an idiot at him. "hey stop being drunk and say something," he says. 

"i... i don't know," he says which makes the younger laugh even more. "what's so funny?" the older asks. 

"you," youngjae says as he stands grabbing the older by his arms, pulling jaebum with him, now they're facing each other with that small height difference everything feels right and in place. 

youngjae pulls the older in a hug, he hugs him tightly as if it'll squeeze out the alcohol in jaebum's system. "and i like you for that," youngjae whispers in their hug. 

"so you like me too?" jaebum asks as he peels himself off of youngjae instantly missing the younger's touch.

"yes you silly, and here i thought you already sobered up," youngjae says with fake disappointment in his voice. 

jaebum smirks, an idea pops in his head, "maybe a kiss will help me sober up," he suggests with a naughty smirk on his lips.

"i don't think a kiss can helo you sober up, but if you act cute i might consider," obviously jaebum isn't the only one being naughty here, so jaebum pouts. 

surely, jaebum won't do this if he's sober so taking advantage of the opportunity seems to be the right thing to do. "jaebum thinks having a chuuu on jaebum's lips will help jaebum sober up, so please give jaebum a chuuu," the older says as he acts cute. 

youngjae laughs, he can only imagine how deep they're in for each other to be acting like fools at this ungodly hour in the middle of their now empty table. "okay, just because you asked nicely," youngjae says. 

and they finally shares their first kiss, it's not electrifying or anything it just feels right, safe and everything they cam ever ask for. it feels like home. 

jaebum wakes up the next day, with a youngjae snuggled right beside him and everything feels just right. he wouldn't mind starting a new chapter on his diary, however this time he knows for sure that he can call youngjae mine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you liked it, it's been a while since (i've been unemployed) i wrote something huhu.


End file.
